Oaths for Eternity
by Lady Belegwen Lightningblade
Summary: Alternate universe. Things repeat themselves until they are dealt with, life after life. A mistake Happosai made thousands of years ago is still unresolved, and until he resolves it there can be no happy ending.


Prologue  
  
**************  
  
I love you, he said gently.  
  
I love you, she replied. Will you stay with me forever?  
  
I will never forsake you, he swore. Whatever happens to us, I will find you and love you still. I promise.  
  
And then the shadows separated them, pulling her down in cold depths in which she could not breathe. I promise! he cried again, but she could not hear it.  
  
**************  
  
Ranma turned over and rearranged the blanket around his shoulders. Stupid Jusenkyo curse, he muttered, giving me stupid dreams again. It had been three nights since he had first fallen into the cursed spring, and now for three nights he had dreamed of the two lovers. Each time they had sworn love and been torn apart, and Ranma had awoken gasping for air and shaking with the feeling that something horrible had occured. Stupid Pop, taking me somewhere like that. He directed a kick at his father, before realizing that the old man wasn't there, nor was the panda of his cursed form.   
  
You are an idiot, Genma, an aged voice said firmly.  
  
Ranma went still. Who was that?  
  
His father's voice answered the comment. I am sorry, master. Soun and I . . . we're sure it's her.  
  
Even if it is her, do you realize what this will do to them? I'll be lucky if I can get them to look at each other this time! Do you know how long I've been working at this? The voice was tired and exasperated. And this isn't all. I've talked to Cologne. I know about the Amazon. Are there any other little stories you want to tell me before we go back to Nerima and cancel this silly little engagement? How many other messes have you made for me to clean up?  
  
Um . . . well . . . there was the little girl and the okonomiyaki cart.  
  
Little girl? Ranma wondered. What was this all about?  
  
Oh, Genma, what am I going to do with you?  
  
I'm sorry, master. I think she's one of them too.  
  
Yes, and so is the Amazon. But this doesn't make things any better, you imbecile! What you've done is set things up so that they are sure to become entangled again.  
  
None of the conversation made any sense to Ranma, so he turned over and went back to sleep, hearing but not really listening to the droning voices of his father and the unknown old man. When he woke, he had forgotten the fragments of conversation that he had overheard.  
  
**************  
  
After thoroughly castigating his one-time student, Happousai sought the quiet of the deeper woods. He felt ancient, which he was, but he did not usually feel it so strongly. Come to think of it, it was less than a century before his two thousandth birthday. Hers wouldn't be far off either. He'd have to think of something nice to give her. In red silk, perhaps. Red had always suited her.  
  
He sat down on the roots of a tree and pulled a pendant from his pocket. It was of polished silver with a single opal the size of a man's thumbnail.   
  
she replied blandly. What is the news?  
  
He growled his response, We've probably got a few more centuries ahead of us, thanks to that- he broke off, unable to find sufficient invective. Well, I managed to drag the whole story out of Genma. You aren't going to believe some of the things he's done over the past few years . . . .  
  
**************  
  
I love you, he said gently.  
  
I love you, she replied. Will you stay with me forever?  
  
I will never forsake you, he swore. Whatever happens to us, I will find you and love you still. I promise.  
  
And then the shadows separated them, pulling her down in cold depths in which she could not breathe. I promise! he cried again, but she could not hear it.  
  
**************  
  
Akane yawned. Again the dream. She wondered why she had dreamed it three nights in a row. Each time, she woke with a feeling of incredible loss and guilt. She knew she ought to understand the message the dream was trying to give her. It was important, but she could not remember.  
  
A glance at her alarm clock assured her that it was too late to try going back to sleep, but too early for even Kasumi to be awake. She turned on her lamp and reached for her journal, flipping through the pages until she found a blank one. She recorded the dream again, noting down every detail with the precision she would have used it had been the first time she dreamed it.  
  
**************  
  
Wake up, boy! We've got a visitor! With those words and a bucket of ice cold water, Ranma was jerked from a deep sleep to the waking world.   
  
Pop! What did you do that for! Ranma grabbed a nearby rock to throw it at his father, only to find the stone deflected by a pipe held by a figure standing beside his father.  
  
Not too bad, Genma. The speaker was perhaps three feet tall, possibly shorter. His head was mostly bald, but a thin fringe of curly white hair ran from below his ears to the nape of his neck. A pair of large eyes dominated his wrinkled face. He looked vaguely familiar, though Ranma could not remember from where. You've certainly managed to train him to be violent and to disrespect his elders, including his own father. I must say: I'm impressed.  
  
Um . . . sorry? Ranma had the grace to look vaguely embarassed.  
  
The little old man smiled. It's quite alright, my boy. I should have expected as much. So, has your father told you where we will be going?  
  
Back to Jusenkyo?   
  
the old man said. Your father has managed to thoroughly tie up your honor with a half a dozen women all over Japan. And frankly, you aren't safe in China anymore. The Amazon that you defeated is hot on your trail, and when she finds out who you are things will be only worse. I'm Happousai, by the way. I trained your father in the Art.  
  
Ranma nodded in comprehension. So now you're going to train me?  
  
Heh, maybe. Happousai studied Ranma thoughtfully. Maybe in a few more years. For now, you must understand that your father made an agreement with one of my other students that you will marry one of his daughters.  
  
What? No way I'm marrying some-  
  
  
  
To Ranma's own surprise, he hushed.  
  
Happousai continued. No one is going to force you to marry anyone. I have explained that to your father, and when we arrive in Japan, I will explain that to Soun.  
  
And then I can go back to Jusenkyo?  
  
Happousai laughed. You're very dedicated to getting a cure, aren't you?  
  
Ranma fixed a stubborn gaze on the old man. I am not a girl.  
  
Happousai returned the gaze and studied Ranma thoroughly. He wore a sad smile with he finally spoke. In that body you are. There is no shame in it, you know. Nor do I think there is a cure. Let's not make any decisions just yet. At the least, you should visit your mother.  
  
My mother?  
  
Genma burst out. Master, if she sees him like this-  
  
Nodoka is a reasonable woman, Genma. I'm sure she'll understand. Now are we going to sit here and chat all morning, or are we going to go back to Japan?  
  
**************  
  



End file.
